RFID readers are used to scan RFID tags on packages in environments such as warehouses and distribution centers where multiple RFID tags may be within range of a particular RFID reader. Typically, a group read may be made of an entire pallet of packages with RFID tags. If there is a discrepancy between the information scanned by an RFID reader and the expected responses, each package on the pallet must be isolated, for example separated by distance outside the range of the reader, or individually placed in a Faraday cage, and queried to determine if one or more tags are not responding.
When packages having RFID tags are read in a high speed conveyor belt tunnel, a specific tag's identification is used to make routing decisions for the package or to verify sequence processing. However, a tag may sometimes provide an unwanted response when triggered by random RF energy. The unwanted response may occur if a package with an RFID tag is placed too close to another package with an RFID tag on the conveyor belt, and the tags of both items sense the read and/or write command from the RFID reader energy within the tunnel. In addition, RFID tags are susceptible to responding to reads by unauthorized personnel.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of some related systems and associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.